No Silêncio da Noite
by Deh' Potter
Summary: Já estava tudo combinado, hora marcada... até que um imprevisto estraga as férias de Lílian Evans. Porém, para tentar fazer com que as férias da sua ruivinha não sejam um fracasso total, Tiago Potter aparece.
1. Trailer

**(N/A):** Olá pessoas! Bom, minha primeira fic postada aqui na f.f... ela já tá terminada, então capítulos logo logo virão... espero que gostem e,bom, não tenho muito a declarar. Ao trailer...

**No Silêncio da Noite...**

Tiago e Lílian entram na sala, abraçados, e completamente enchacados...

(Sirius): Ah, olha só quem finalmente chegou... batendo palmas

(Remo): E abraçadinhos, que bonitinho... Tem coisa mais linda, Mel, querida?

(Melina): Absolutamente não. Quer dizer, exceto nós dois, talvez... pensativa

(Tiago): Oh, bando de engraçadinhos, sem brincadeiras, ok?

(Liana): O que foi, Thi? Não vai me dizer que as ultimas horas foram ruins? sorrindo maroto

(Melina): Cuidado, Lia, agora você não vai mais poder chamar o Tiago assim. Não vai ser mais só o Sirius que vai ficar com ciúmes...

(Remo): Pois é, agora tem a Lily também, colocou a coleira no pescoço do nosso amigo Pontas... Ou coleira é exclusivo da sua espécie, Almofadinhas?

(Sirius): Eu acho que sim, caro Aluado. Veados são presos com corda mesmo... prendendo o sorriso

(Tiago): Cervo, por favor...

(Liana) Sério, Lily! Que falta de ânimo é essa?

(Lílian): Eu passei as ultimas horas numa floresta imunda... Como você acha que estou? No mínimo, morta de cansada...

(Sirius) E o que vocês fizeram para você estar tão cansada assim, Lily? olhar desconfiado

(Lílian): Nada que sua mente pervertida tenha pensado, Sirius...

(Melina): Então conta aí, vai! O que aconteceu de interessante? totalmente curiosa

(Remo): Porque por aqui não aconteceu nada, sabem? O Sirius continua o mesmo idiota de sempre...

(Sirius): O Remo continua a fazer comentários sem graça ao meu respeito...

(Liana): E vocês continuam a não deixar os nossos jovens aventureiros narrarem a sua incrível história.

(Melina): E então, vão contar ou não?

(Tiago): Ok, mas você começa, ruivinha...

(Lílian): Tudo bem. Vou começar do inicio, então...

(Sirius): Isso é o obvio do obvio, Lílian! dá um tapa na testa da ruiva

(Remo): Verdade, Lil. Não dá para você começar do fim, não é mesmo?

(Liana): Sinto muito, Lil, mas o Remo está coberto de razão...

(Lílian): Oh, você não entenderam. Eu quis dizer que vou contar a partir do momento que recebi sua carta, Lia.

(Tiago): Meu Merlin, como essa gente enrola para começar uma historinha de nada... deita no sofá

(Sirius): Ah, então explica melhor da próxima vez, ruiva.

(Remo): Ótimo, tudo esclarecido.

(Melina): Alguém tem mais alguma duvida, pergunta?Complicações? Traumas? Não? Perfeito... Lily, comece, sim? curiosa demais da conta

(Lílian): Vou tentar... Bem, como eu ia dizendo...

(Liana): Gente... Deu vontade de ir ao banheiro... E agora? cara de cachorro carente que o Sirius faz

(Tiago): Vai logo, então! Vai, vai, ta esperando o quê?

(Liana): Credo, já estou indo. Garoto estressado. Ficar isolado com a Lily muito tempo te passou o mau humor dela, foi?

(Lílian): Há-há-há, Liana. irônica Não teve graça, ok?

(Tiago): É porque vocês falam muito. Um século para calar a boca.

(Sirius): Eu vou pegar pipoca! dá um salto e sai correndo

(Tiago): revira os olhos  
_Trinta minutos e quarenta e dois segundo depois..._

(Tiago): Sirius, meu amigo, que demora! completamente indignado, mas enchendo a mão de pipoca Se fosse eu, teria feito toneladas de pipoca e ainda assim não teria levado todo esse tempão...

(Sirius): É esse forno trouxa...

(Remo): Fogão, para sermos mais exatos...

(Sirius): Que seja. Bichinho esquisito ele, hein? E faz muito barulho também. fazendo biquinho

(Lílian): Será que eu posso falar agora? estava começando a ficar vermelha: sinal de perigo

(Melina): Vai, Lil, continua a contar como foi lá, vai.

(Sirius): Mas como ele vai continuar a contar uma história se ela ainda nem começou a fazer isso?

(Liana): Isso é verdade.

(Tiago): Ela ainda não começou porque vocês ainda não deixaram! da cor dos cabelos de Lílian.

(Sirius): Isso não é verdade, é? silencio É, pode ser que sim...

(Lílian): Mel, você parece ser a única que ainda quer me ouvir. Pode ser?

(Melina): Por favor, Lil, acabe com a minha infinita curiosidade.

(Lílian): Obrigada, Merlin, por me fornecer uma ouvinte. Agora... Onde eu  
parei mesmo?

(Melina): ...

_**...Breve e Exclusivamente... **_

_**...Na F.F.**_

**Isso é, se os Marotos e Liana deixarem...**


	2. O início do meu pesadelo

**(N/A)**: Oie! Primeiro capitulo da minha primeira short fic. Ehhh, só vão ser cerca de três capítulos e talvez um epílogo... se vocês gostarem, claro, farei uma continuação. Queria agradecer a todos que comentaram, só posto hoje por causa de vocês! E aí vai a primeira parte da fic... espero que gostem... beijos!!!

**No Silêncio da Noite – O começo do meu pesadelo...**

_(Lílian): Finalmente eu coloquei ordem aqui, e assim está ótimo, todos bem caladinhos... Agora deixe-me começar logo antes que vocês recomecem a falar...__  
__(Sirius): Que botou ordem? Mentira, Lil... O assunto que acabou!__  
__(risos)__  
__(Lílan): Era para rir?! _

Eu estava sentada na minha cama, mais ou menos às seis e meia da tarde. Estava morrendo de raiva. Eu havia terminado meu sexto ano em Hogwarts e combinado com minhas melhores amigas, aqui presentes, Sta. Liana Bones e Melina McDonald de passarmos parte das férias juntas. Elas haviam me falado que iriam me pegar na minha casa às cinco da tarde do dia primeiro de agosto. Mas quem disse que elas apareceram? Aquelas mentirosas... E nem adianta olharem assim, eu estou coberta de razão. Porque a única coisa que me apareceu naquele dia foi uma coruja, trazendo uma carta, ou melhor, um bilhete, que dizia mais ou menos assim:

_Querida Lily,___

_Acho que eu e a Melina devemos satisfações a você por não termos aparecido hoje, não é mesmo? Acontece que nós tivemos de vir na frente para arrumar a casa de praia onde nós vamos ficar e nós fomos de vassoura e você odeia voar, não é? Mas é obvio que nós demos um jeito, não vamos deixar você encalhada aí o mês inteirinho! Amanhã, duas da tarde, vão apanhar você aí. E de carro, não se preocupe... E quanto aos garotos, eles já chegaram, não se preocupe. Então, esperamos vê-la logo...__  
__Beijos, Liana.___

_Ps: Nós te amamos, hein? E tudo que fazemos é para o seu bem._

Eu dobrei o bilhete, totalmente confusa. Quero dizer, nós havíamos combinado de irmos juntas organizar a casa. Por que elas foram e me deixaram? Elas não são do tipo que gostam de trabalhar. E aquele "ps"? Que diabos significava aquilo? E como assim, alguém vinha me buscar? Quem era esse alguém? Caramba, custava colocar o nome do dito cujo?

Eu dei comida para a coruja e ela foi embora. Fui deitar. Fazer o quê, não é? Os meus pais foram passar uma semana na casa da minha _irmãzinha do coração _, a Petúnia, que havia acabado de casar-se com um tal de Válter, um cara que mais parece um porco e que fica vermelho quando é contrariado. E durante a viagem deles, eu iria para a casa de praia com as garotas, e hum...Os garotos também.  
Agora era só esperar o outro dia e ver quem aparecia. E, com toda sinceridade, eu pensei em muita gente, mas nunca me veio em mente o nome daquele que eu vi na porta da minha casa.

Era um domingo, eu fui para a porta da minha casa às duas em ponto, muitíssima curiosa para ver quem iria me pegar.

Fechei a casa e sentei em um banquinho que fica no jardim, com a minha mala do lado. E lá eu fiquei dez, quinze, vinte minutos. Independente de quem aparecesse, devia estar testando a minha paciência. Quando faltavam quinze minutos para três horas, eu me levantei. Ia passar uma semana sozinha, mas o que eu podia fazer? Até que eu vi um enorme carro preto, largo e alto que parou bem em frente a minha casa. E quando o motorista baixou o vidro, pude observar quem era: aqueles cabelos arrepiados, depois os olhos escuros e o tão conhecido sorriso maroto naquele rosto comprido.

Eu passei as mãos no rosto, pisquei várias vezes e cheguei a me beliscar. Mas, decididamente, eu não estava sonhando. Realmente era Tiago Potter que estava parado a minha porta, dentro daquele carro.

Ele desceu do automóvel, colocou a minha bagagem no porta-malas e parou do meu lado, ainda sorrindo. E eu o fitava totalmente espantada.

--- Sabe, ruivinha, eu sei que olhar para mim é inevitável, mas você já está me deixando constrangido. – ele disse.

"_ Meu Merlin, como ele se acha!_"

– Se você não consegue se controlar, tudo bem. Só não fica aí parada porque realmente temos que ir. – ele concluiu.

Continuei olhando para ele, totalmente incrédula. Já havia visto o Tiago fazer muitas loucuras, mas essa vez foi demais.

Depois, ele simplesmente abriu a porta do carro para eu poder entrar.

--- O que você veio fazer aqui, Potter? – aleluia, eu finalmente falei alguma coisa! E não foi com uma voz muito simpática, como eu queria...

--- Não é obvio, minha ruivinha? Vim pegar você. A Liana não avisou? – ele disse, sem tirar aquele sorrisinho irritante do rosto.

--- Primeiro e antes de qualquer coisa: eu não sou e nunca serei sua ruivinha. Segundo: A Liana não disse que _você _viria me pegar, porque se tivesse dito, eu certamente teria me recusado... Ela disse que _alguém _viria.

--- E esse alguém, como você já deve ter notado, sou eu. – ele disse, indicando a porta do carro. – Agora, vamos?

--- Ah, mas eu não vou mesmo! – me recusei terminantemente. – Não vou ficar cerca de três horas seguidas olhando para a sua cara, Potter.

--- Tem certeza, meu anjo? – ele disse, sorrindo mais ainda, se é que isto é possível!

Mas, quando aquele metido disse isso, meu pensamento voou diretamente para os meus pais. Eles iriam brigar comigo porque eu havia dormido sozinha em casa (eles me tratam como se eu fosse uma criança!), imagina só se eu ficasse uma semana sozinha! Poderia me considerar uma bruxinha a menos no mundo. Respirei fundo e entrei no carro.

--- Eu te odeio, Potter. – disse, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

Ele caminhou até o outro lado e também entrou no automóvel.

--- Você sabe dirigir isso direito? – perguntei; estava morrendo de medo que o Potter, além de todos os outros defeitos, ainda fosse mais um maluco no trânsito.

--- Claro que sei, Lily. – ele me assegurou, ligando o carro. – E saiba, minha ruivinha, que eu estou muito feliz em ficar horas sozinho com você. Principalmente quando lembro que a estrada até a praia é bem deserta. Raramente passa alguém. – ele me olhou de um jeito que me tremeram as pernas.

--- Escuta aqui seu pervertido, se você se atrever a encostar o dedo em mim, juro que lhe lanço o pior feitiço que me vier em mente! – ameacei, apontando meu dedo para a cara do Potter.

--- Ruivinha, agora que estamos sozinhos, você não precisa mais fingir que me odeia. – ele começou a acelerar o carro; ah, eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento e como estava! – Já pode demonstrar seu amor, ser mais carinhosa, sabe?

--- Não sei quem te iludiu desse jeito... – revirei os olhos. – se eu não te conhecesse, diria que te lançaram um feitiço _Confunddus_. – respirei fundo novamente; essas iriam ser às três horas mais longas da minha vida. – A Liana vai me pagar... – sussurrei alto suficiente para o asno escutar.

--- Eu que me ofereci para vir pegá-la Lily. Era o único que não estava fazendo nada por lá, se é que você me entende. Liana e Sirius, Melina e Remo. Realmente não achei ruim a idéia, admito. – ele me olhou, com um jeito malicioso.

--- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo...

--- Sincera você, hein?

--- Diria realista.

--- Você tem sempre uma resposta para tudo?

--- Se é o quê você está dizendo...

E ele sorriu! Eu gostaria muito de saber o que é tão engraçado. Para mim, só havia motivos para lamentar...

--- Não entendo porque ninguém comentou que você viria, Potter. – eu disse, finalmente, em um tom mais calmo.

--- Porque se tivessem feito isso, você com certeza passaria o verão todo sozinha em casa, como você mesma disse. – ele falou, graças a Merlin, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

--- Realmente, não tenha dúvidas de que eu o faria. Mas, caramba, foi muita traição deles terem feito isso comigo! – desabafei; sinceramente, era exatamente como me sentia naquele momento: traída.

O Potter deu de ombros.

--- Até parece que você não conhece aquele quarteto, ruivinha... – ele comentou.

--- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ali tinha coisa, disso eu já sabia, e o Potter estava começando a se entregar...

--- Quero dizer que todos, sem exceção, seriam capazes de dar um braço, uma perna, o que fosse preciso para nos ver juntos. E eu mesmo estou incluído nesse grupo. – e ele piscou o olho para mim. Mas foi de um jeitinho tão fofo que...ah, esquece. Devia estar ficando louca.

_(Sirius): Pausa para um pequeno comentário. Tiago, seu peste, nos entregou, hein?__  
__(Lílian): Isso não foi nada. Deixa eu só continuar para você ver..._

--- Ninguém precisa ficar desmembrado por causa disso, Potter, seria sacrifício feito em vão. Agora, espera aí...Claro! Ai, claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes?! Foi por isso que a Lia colocou aquele "ps" na carta é lógico! Merlin, como não percebi antes? – estava realmente espantada com a minha lerdeza.

--- Realmente, demorou... – e lá foi o Potter dá palpite só para me colocar mais para baixo.

--- Cala a boca, Potter! – já estava mais do que na hora de falar minha frase rotineira. – E, além disso, do que você está falando? Você leu a minha carta, por um acaso?

--- Claro. – ele respondeu, no tom mais displicente que pôde. – Na verdade, a Lia me pediu para escrever, porque ela ia sair com o Sirius.

---Hã? Quê? Como assim?

_(Liana): Seu veado desgraçado! Você contou para ela?!__  
__(Tiago): É o que parece, não é?__  
__(risos)_

Eu realmente devia ter escutado mal. Muito mal...

--- Potter, seu imbecil! VOCÊ LEU A MINHA CARTA?! MELHOR...VOCÊ ESCREVEU A MINHA CARTA!

_(Sirius): Er... Lily?__  
__(Lílian): O quê?__  
__(Sirius): Dá para você só **encenar **os gritos? Não precisa repeti-los aqui, nós já sabemos o poder que as suas cordas vocais têm...__  
__(risos)_

Eu estava ficando muito vermelha, podia sentir meu rosto queimar. E quero deixar claro que os fatos que se seguem não são minha culpa, pois nesse momento eu saí fora de mim e o que ocupou meu corpo foi um ser inteiramente raivoso.

--- Calma, Lily, foi só uma cartinha de nada... – ele olhou para mim, apelante.

--- CARTINHA DE NADA?! – e lá vou eu, reiniciar a gritaria. Realmente não queria saber de explicação nenhuma. – VOCÊ SE PASSOU POR OUTRA PESSOA, SEU TRASGO, METIDO, IDIOTA...

_(Sirius): Ela ignorou completamente meu último comentário...__  
__(risos)_

Foi tudo tão rápido. O Potter já havia tirado os olhos da estrada há muito tempo. E eu, no meu surto momentâneo, peguei minha varinha e, bem, parecia ter esquecido seu uso, então comecei a acertá-la bem no meio da cabeça do Potter. E a reação dele? Bom, acreditem se quiserem, foi tirar as mãos do _volante _para proteger-se do meu ataque.

_(risos)_

O resultado disso foi um belo encontrão com a árvore mais próxima. Um barulho de vidro se quebrando e eu e o Potter _voamos _para frente. A minha última visão foi essa: eu indo a direção do pára-brisa.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou depois disso, só sei que finalmente acordei. E quando olhei para o Potter, ah meu Merlin, ele ainda estava inconsciente. Aí, eu não poderia ter outra reação: bateu o desespero!

--- Tiago? – cutuquei-o de leve – Oh, meu Merlin, Tiago? – ele não acordava. – Ah, não, seu traste, não vai morrer agora.

_(Tiago): Até nas horas mais desesperadas ela me **elogia **... que amor!__  
__(risos)_

Saí do carro, dei a volta e fui para o lado do Potter. Abri a porta, tirei o cinto e ele caiu em meus braços.

_"Caramba, como pesava!"_

E estava com um enorme corte no braço esquerdo, dava até dó. Mas não tinha outro jeito... Fui arrastando-o até a beira da estrada, no intuito de que alguém aparecesse e nos visse. Mas lembrei de que era uma estrada quase deserta e, como os ingleses são os seres mais arrogantes que já vi, era mais fácil um carro nos atropelar do que parar para oferecer ajuda.

E lá vou eu arrastar o Tiago de novo para o que parecia um bosque, onde ficava a árvore onde batemos. Coloquei-o em baixo de outra árvore. Claro, a que tínhamos batido estava toda torta, parecia que ia cair em cima do carro. Ah, o carro! Lembrei que tinha uma garrafa com água lá dentro. Fui até o porta-malas e peguei a garrafa que tinha o Potter tinha posto lá. Caminhei novamente até ele e joguei alguns respingos de água no seu rosto e ele finalmente acordou.

--- Lily? – falou, em um sussurro de voz.

--- Ah, Tiago. Não fala nada, ok? Descansa... calado, imóvel. – não sabia o que fazer; nunca levei jeito para cuidar de doentes.

--- Tudo bem quanto ao imóvel, mas calado? O que me dói é o braço, não a boca, ruivinha...

_(Sirius): Eu odeio admitir, mas ele está certo, sabem...__  
__(Liana): Vem cá, você tem sempre que falar algo?__  
__(Sirius): Oh, meus comentário são importantíssimos, imprescindíveis e indispensáveis, não são, gente?__  
__silêncio__  
__(Sirius): Ok, me calo._

--- Certo, mas... ah, Tiago, você me deu um grande susto! – eu ainda estava assustada, apesar do grande alivio que já sentia. – Eu pensei... ah, eu pensei que nunca mais ia ouvir você me chamar de ruivinha. – disse, passando a mão entre os cabelos dele.

--- Não se preocupe, _ruivinha _, você não vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim. – ele respondeu, com uma leve careta. Devia estar doendo muito aquele corte, parecia profundo quando olhei.

_(Remo): Pára tudo! Agora é a minha vez de dar palpite... quer dizer, Pontas, que a Lil faz uma **quase **declaração de amor e isso é tudo que você consegue falar? Você sempre foi o orgulho do papai, Thiaguitinho... o que é isso agora?!__  
__(risos)__  
__(Tiago): Sem comentários, Aluado..._

--- E o pior é que já vai escurecer, eu perdi a minha varinha, o carro não funciona, tenho certeza.E realmente achei que você, sabe... – esse acidente realmente tinha me afetado emocionalmente... Eu já estava até chorando!

--- Ah, não chora, Lil. Sério, me bate, me xinga... Isso é suportável, mas te ver chorar... – ele me olhou, todo preocupado.

--- Ok. – disse, limpando o rosto. – Mas pára com isso, Tiago.

--- Eu falo a verdade e... Hei! Desde quando você me trata pelo meu primeiro nome? – ele me perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

_(Liana): Agora que ele percebeu... ela já estava te chamando de Tiago a séculos, ô anta!_

---Er, eu? – claro que era eu; não tinha ninguém mais lá. – Bom...Hãã... Acho que desde que bati minha cabeça, sabe? Deve ter me afetado completamente. – eita desculpa mais esfarrapada. – Porque, não posso?

--- Não só pode como deve. – ele deu um sorrisinho, não tão irritante como os outros. – Só achei estranho.

--- Você não me pede para te chamar de Tiago há dois anos? Então, resolvi realizar o seu desejo.

Ele sentou-se e me encarou profundamente. Colocou a duas mãos sobre as minhas.

--- Esse é o meu único desejo que você vai realizar, minha Lily? – ele perguntou, suavemente.

E eu entendi porque ele saia com tantas garotas. Aquele jeito tipo _galã de novela _conquistaria qualquer uma. Não que eu fosse qualquer uma, mas vocês entendem o que quero dizer.

Com o braço que não estava machucado ele pegou no meu pescoço e foi aproximando meu rosto de si. Ficou perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse a sua respiração, antes de me beijar. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, percebi que eles tremiam. Mas o Potter não parou mesmo assim. Pelo contrário; subiu a sua mão mais um pouco e começou a alisar meus cabelos.

_(Tiago): Er... Lil? Você tem que dar todos os detalhes mesmo?__  
__(risos)__  
__(Sirius): Ora, Pontas, se ela não disser tudo detalhadamente, nós não vamos poder imaginar a cena... Aí, não vai ter graça, principalmente quando ela te bater.__  
__(Tiago): faz um "biquinho", totalmente contrariado._

Foi um beijo, digamos, frágil. Não que tenha sido ruim, mas sim, que as duas partes estavam fracas demais para que saísse como um daqueles beijos de cinema; mas foi relativamente bom e muito carinhoso.

_(Melina): Lílian Evans admitindo que Tiago Potter beija bem? Quem diria...__  
__(risos)_

Nós nos separamos e Potter me encarou com uma cara como se falasse "Agora pode me acertar bem no meu da cara...". Mas claro que eu não ia fazer isso. Eu não batia em doentes e ele não merecia. E eu tinha, por alguma razão, ficado balançada com aquele beijo. Foi o beijo mais sincero que o Potter já tinha me dado depois de dois anos; eu senti isso. Às vezes posso me fazer passar como uma pessoa fria, mas essas coisas me deixam atordoada.

--- E o que mais você quer de mim, Potter? – perguntei, um pouco confusa.

--- Quero que você acabe com seu orgulho de uma vez e acredite em mim quando eu digo que te amo. – ele disse, como se aquilo fosse o obvio.

Na verdade, realmente era o óbvio; mas era pedir um pouco demais, vocês não acham?

--- Desejo difícil de se realizar, hein? – disse, em um tom que pretendia ser um pouco divertido.

--- Mas não impossível, estou certo? – tinha esquecido o quanto o Potter pode ser esperto.

--- Digamos que sim...

--- E então? Esse pobre inválido que atende pelo nome de Tiago Potter vai ver o mais maravilhoso dos seus sonhos virar realidade? – ele perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

Me levantei e ele me acompanhou com os olhos. Essa conversa já estava ficando muito perigosa...

--- Vou pensar. – eu disse, antes de dar as costas a ele e sair andando em direção ao carro, que ficava a poucos metros.

Quando eu já estava perto do automóvel, o Potter me chamou.

--- Hey, hey Lil!

--- O que foi? – virei, encarando-o.

--- Você só vai me dizer isso? – ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Mas não podia dizê-lo. Ou não estava pronta, não sabia exatamente o que me impedia de dizer aquelas três sílabas. "Eu te amo!", pensei. Mas não exatamente isso que sai da minha boca.

--- E você queria o quê? Que eu suspirasse um "Oh Thiaguito, acredito em você e também te amo!" Ou outra coisa do tipo? – falei, com ironia, sabendo exatamente o que viria a seguir...

--- É, exatamente. – sabia que ele ia dizer isso! – Ou melhor, você bem que podia tirar esse _Thiaguito _e colocar algo menos fresco, não? – ele disse, reprimindo uma cara de nojo.

_(Remo): Concordo com o Pontas, Lil. **Thiaguito **? É muita frescura para um apelido só...__  
__(Sirius): Só não chega a ser pior que **Remiquinho **...__  
__(Remo): E muito menos de **Siricutito **... Esse ninguém supera!__  
__(Sirius): Oh! Como é que você sabe desse, hein?__  
__(Melina): Ih, Sirius, a Liana não faz bem questão de esconder os apelidos que coloca nos namorados, sabe...__  
__(Sirius): O que você têm a dizer, Srta. Liana Bones?__  
__(Liana): Nada a declarar, Siricutito...__  
__(Lílian): Será que eu poderia, com a graça de Merlin, continuar?__  
__(Tiago): Quando eu vou narrar a minha parte, ruivinha?__  
__(Lílian): Quando eu disser que você pode, Tiago...__  
__(risos)__  
__(Sirius): Nem precisa dizer quem manda na relação aqui, não é?__  
__(Lílian): Eu quero continuar...__  
__(Remo): Todo mundo calado, agora!__  
__(Melina) Eh... luz, câmera, faz como se segurasse uma, na direção de Lílian AÇÃO!__  
__(Liana): Câmera? O que é isso?__  
__(risos)_

Eu olhava Tiago, completamente incrédula. Que cínico! E ainda teve coragem de colocar defeito no apelido _lindinho _que eu tinha inventado!

--- Ora, se dê por satisfeito com o meu "Vou pensar.", Tiago Potter! Eu, no meu juízo perfeito, teria te dado um belo tapa na cara. Estou começando a achar que _realmente _bati com a minha cabeça. – disse, batendo o pé e com as mãos na cintura. Detalhe: esses são sinais claros de irritação.

--- Uma hora está toda simpática, outra hora toda agressiva. Você tem personalidade dupla, é? – ele perguntou, todo ofendido.

--- Tem razão. E, aliás, eu ainda nem estou agressiva _ainda _. E, se eu fosse você, preferiria assim. Por isso, fique calado, antes que eu mostre minha personalidade tripla, quádrupla ou sei lá mais o quê. – e dei as costas a ele novamente e comecei a tirar as coisas que estavam no porta-malas.

--- Eu já disse que o que me dói é o braço e não a boca. – ele resmungou.

--- Potter, se você tem amor à vida, vai fazer o que eu digo. – ameacei. Na verdade, estava com um pouco de pena dele, mas tinha que, como se diz? Ah, sim, "manter a pose".

--- Você não teria coragem de fazer nada comigo – ele disse e eu o observei com o olhar mais assassino que pude ter – Ou você teria? – me olhou, já meio inseguro. – Ok, você teria. – ele concluiu, finalmente. – Ah, Lil, você não tem pena de mim, não?

--- Potter, vai dormir. – disse para fugir da resposta. Na verdade, eu estava com _muita _pena dele, todo jogado ali, ensangüentado...

--- Ah, você não teria. – ele falou – Eu estou quase aleijado, sabia? Só Merlin sabe se voltarei a ser o mesmo. – que exagero! Encarei-o de novo; não acreditava no que os meus ouvidos escutavam. – Fora o trauma que isso poderá me causar, sabe...

--- Tiago, cala a boca! – já estava falando isso com uma freqüência muito maior que o normal.

--- Tá, ok, eu me calo. Mas, na boa Lily, você está parecendo com a minha mãe. Não, você não está com cara de velha. – ele apressou-se em disser, quando viu minhas sobrancelhas erguidas. – É que ela me trata como uma criança de cinco anos, sabe, como você está fazendo agora e...

Eu já estava sem nenhuma paciência. Como o Potter pode ser extremamente irritante quando quer! Lancei a ele o pior e último olhar fuzilador que eu tinha. E ele, aleluia, se calou, muito contrariado, diga-se de passagem.

_(risos)__  
__(Melina): Tiago, você é sempre falador quando 'tá doente ou era só porque você estava com a Lily?__  
__(Tiago): Mel, querida, juro que depois conto só para vocês. A Lil pode não gostar muito de saber a verdade dos fatos...__  
__(risos)_

E continuei a tirar as malas do carro que, alias, ocupou muito do meu tempo. Às vezes, lançava uns certos olhares ao Potter, que estava sempre com uma cara de contrariado. Mas, mais ou menos na terceira vez que eu olhei para ele, percebi que estava de olhos fechados.

Estaria dormindo? Ou só de olhos fechados? Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia ficar na curiosidade... Fui lá para conferir, oras. Aproximei-me dele. Parecia estar realmente dormindo. Mas eu queria ter certeza, nem que fosse preciso "acordá-lo" para isso.

--- Tiago? – chamei, cutucando-o de leve.

E ele abriu um olho. Não, foi só um olho mesmo, e começou a me observar, calado. Mas que coisa... Será que o coitado havia ficado doido ou estava mesmo só com mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Na dúvida, continuei lá, ao seu lado. Mas depois de alguns segundos, ele simplesmente fechou o olho aberto e continuou a fingir que estava dormindo, como se eu não tivesse visto ele acordado!

--- Você está horrível, sabia? – provoquei, para ver se ele parava de fazer graça. – Está certo que não dá para banhar, mas se você se passar um pano molhado, vai sair uma porção dessa sujeira e desse sangue. – completei, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

Calado ele estava, calado continuou. Tiago Potter, resistindo a uma provocação minha? Hum...

--- E fome, você tem? – falei novamente, procurando ser um pouco mais gentil. – Por algum motivo eu trouxe comida de casa, parecia estar adivinhando...e, bom, fraco do jeito que está, acho melhor você se alimentar.

Não esperei a resposta dele, até porque ela não veio. Fui até minha bolsa, onde tinha frutas, tortinhas, comidas dos trouxas e dos bruxos e outras coisas do tipo. Peguei tudo e levei até o Potter. Estendi uma toalha ao seu lado, coloquei os alimentos e me sentei.

--- Ei... – eu o balancei levemente pelo braço. – Hora de acordar, _belo adormecido _. – disse, só para fazer pirraça; ele não estava dormindo mesmo.

Mas ele nem ligou para mim, continuou a fingir que estava dormindo, me ignorando completamente. Pior, deu as costas para mim, ficando deitado de lado, e começou a fingir que estava roncando. Ah, isso me deu nos nervos. Senti cada centímetro de meu corpo queimar de raiva. Tá certo, sou muito chata às vezes, mas eu estava lá, ao seu lado, tentando cuidar dele... será que o Potter não via isso? Me levantei.

--- Não vai falar nada? – perguntei tentando soar o mais calma possível. – Ótimo! ENTÃO QUE MORRA DE FOME! – gritei, me descontrolando de vez, chutando a comida que estava no chão e saindo andando apressada.

Só com isso, finalmente, o engraçado do Potter resolveu parar de fingir. Ah, se eu soubesse tinha armado meu escândalo antes. Ele sentou e me olhou com uma cara assustada.

Continua...

**(N/A)**: E aí, gostaram?? Proximo capitulo sem previssão... espero que seja logo! Mas espero coments, ok?? Se quiserem visitar minha outra fic, agradeço: È simples Lily: eu te amo! E, ah, Emmy: Valeu menina, pela ajuda imensaaaa!!! Beijos a todos e, claro... COMENTEM!!!

**(N/B)**: Então, mais uma fanfic da Nina! Que show este primeiro capitulo! Ahm...e agora, qual vai ser a reação de Tiago? Para onde Lílian saiu apressada? E Voldmort????

Bom, essas perguntas só serão respondidas no próximo capitulo! Por isso, eu como beta, aconselho-os a darem uma passadinha aqui mais vezes! Para lerem, comentarem e votarem, ok?!?!

Beijoss

Emmy


	3. Ruídos

**No Silêncio da Noite – Ruídos **

Eu segui para dentro da floresta. Quando já estava quase desaparecendo da visão do Tiago, escutei o seu grito.

--- Vem cá, onde você pensa que vai, hein? – a voz transparecia completa indignação.

Só assim para o _belo adormecido _resolver se pronunciar, hein? Dá próxima vez, já sei... Eu dei meia volta e caminhei até parar do lado dele.

--- Agora você fala, hein? Eu só estava indo ver se achava minha varinha, que simplesmente desapareceu! Porque, você ficou com medo de ficar sozinho, foi? – eu perguntei, com um ar zombador.

Ele ficou em pé, segurando o braço ferido com o saudável.

--- Você não me mandou ficou calado? Eu só obedeci. – Tiago disse, dando um sorrisinho cínico. – Agora, eu não te entendo Lílian Evans...se eu falo, você briga, se eu me calo, você também briga. Afinal, eu posso falar ou não? Eu agradeceria se você se decidisse. – ele disse, me encarando e batendo o pé.

--- Eu pedi para ficar calado, não para me ignorar! – eu retruquei, também batendo o pé.

--- Há-há-há! – ele sorriu, ironicamente. - E qual é a diferença, hein? Dá para me falar, porque eu não sei! Para mim, é tudo a mesma merda!

--- Olha o vocabulário, Potter! E outra... – eu já estava vermelho escarlate. – a diferença está entre falar nas horas impróprias e falar quando necessário...entre falar demais e ser indiferente. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? – eu finalizei, enquanto percebia meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas. Eu andava muito sentimental esses dias, credo...

--- Tudo bem. – ele levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo. – Também não precisa ficar histérica, não é...

--- Eu não estou histérica! – eu odiava quando alguém dizia que eu estava nervosa quando eu na verdade estou completamente calma. – E que v-você não entende! – eu comecei a gritar, enquanto notava que teimosas lagrimas começavam a descer pelo meu rosto; agora sim estava histérica. – Eu fico a-aqui... pre-preocupada com v-você e... m-me faz de b-boba! – eu soltei um gemido.

Tiago respirou fundo. Ele sabia que estava errado mesmo. Se aproximou de mim e ficamos tão próximos que ele pôde tocar meu rosto. Mas eu me afastei, dando um passo para trás. Ele voltou a se aproximar e me abraçou fortemente, só com um braço, claro.

_(Sirius): Que lindo! Eles brigam e depois se abraçam! Você bem que poderia seguir o exemplo, não é Lia?__  
__(Liana): Sirius, cala a boca!__  
__(Sirius): É para ficar calado ou para te ignorar... porque se você não sabe, existe uma diferença.__  
__(risos)__  
__(Lílian): Palhaço... _

--- Nós vamos achar uma saída, ok? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu prometo. Você... você confia em mim?

Eu me afastei do Potter o suficiente para encará-lo.

--- Eu... confio. Eu confio em você, Tiago. – eu disse.

Ele sorriu, aliviado.

--- Ótimo. Isso com certeza é um avanço, o maior que já consegui até agora, acho. Agora, é melhor nós decidirmos onde nós vamos dormir, porque daqui a pouco vai anoitecer...

Eu me afastei dele. Nós já estamos abraçados há muito tempo...

--- Bom, o carro não funciona... – eu apontei para o automóvel. – Mas até que não ficou muito danificado, então dá para dormir lá...

--- Perfeito... você fica no carro. – ele olhou ao nosso redor. – Já eu...

--- Vai dormir comigo. No sentido literal, não como você está pensando! – eu completei, quando vi um ar malicioso no olhar dele. – Eu tô dizendo no carro, sabe, eu de um lado, você do outro, sem nenhum agarramento, beijos, abraços ou outra coisa do tipo e...

Tiago gargalhou. Acho que ele me achou muito desconfiada.

_(Tiago): Exatamente! _

Mas, vamos entender: eu conheço essa criatura há seis anos e nenhuma vez, nenhumazinha ele se comportou como um cavalheiro, sempre deixando seus instintos marotos falarem mais alto. Estranho seria se eu não fosse tão desconfiada com as intenções do Potter...

--- Lily, não precisa, eu me viro... – olha o Potter se fazendo de difícil.

--- Não me venha com coisas, Tiago. O carro é até que bem grande. Eu, só pelo fato de ser uma _garota indefesa _, vou dormir lá...

--- Quem?! Você?! Indefesa?! – ele repetiu, incrédulo. – Ah, Lil, nem se você nascesse de novo...

--- Já você, bem... – eu continuei, ignorando aquele comentário completamente. – está machucado e eu infelizmente tenho que admitir que parte da culpa é minha. – é... ninguém mandou eu bater nele, não é? Ele provocou, mas os fins não justificam os meios. – Isso, mesmo levando em consideração o fato de você ser um péssimo motorista...

_(Remo): Vem cá, Lil, você não conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa melhor para dormir com o Pontas?__  
__(risos)__  
__(Lílian): Até tu, Remo? Caramba... eu já falei que você estão insuportáveis hoje?__  
__(Liana): Só hoje? Eu diria todos os dias... _

Tiago gargalhou.

--- Realmente, é duro, mas tenho que admitir que de fato, eu não sou _tão bom _de pilotar carros como eu sou de pilotar vassouras.

_(Sirius): Aqui o nosso amigo deixa claro a sua falta de modéstia...__  
__(Melina): E de inteligência também... carros não são pilotados... são dirigidos, Tiago...__  
__(Lílian): Essa era a minha próxima fala, mas o Sirius me interrompeu... __  
__(Sirius): Eu te interrompi de corrigir o Pontas? Foi mal, Lil... _

--- Potter, carros não são pilotados, são dirigidos. – eu disse, me controlando para não sorrir da cara que ele fez.

--- Sério? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

--- Hum rum.

--- Mas não dá na mesma coisa?

--- Claro que não. Você não diz que vai dirigir uma vassoura, não é? – eu disse, com bondade, enquanto dava as costas para ele e seguia em direção ao carro.

--- Aonde você vai? – escutei ele perguntar.

--- Colocar meu pijama. O sol já se pôs, veja. – eu falei, apontando para o céu. – E é bom a gente dormir bem cedo, porque amanhã decididamente vai ser um longo dia. Só Merlin sabe o que pode acontecer se eu não encontrar a minha varinha. – eu disse, no que o Tiago me olhou com uma cara muito suspeita, típica de pessoas que escondem algo. E é claro que eu notei. – Tiago? – eu o chamei.

--- Diga... – ele respondeu, muito receoso.

--- Você por um acaso sabe onde foi para minha varinha? – perguntei, as mãos na cintura; tinha que intimidar ele de alguma forma, oras!

--- Eu?! – ele perguntou, fingindo estar ofendido e apontando um dedo para si mesmo. – Imagina, Lil, você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de esconder a sua varinha só para nos obrigar a ficar mais tempo aqui, isolados? – ele perguntou, no que eu franzi o cenho; ele entendeu o recado. – Ok, eu sei que você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso. Mas não dessa vez, ok?

Eu o olhei desconfia, mas resolvi que era melhor não discutir; acreditei em sua palavra.

--- E como você disse, é melhor nós nos trocarmos e irmos dormir... – ele continuou, andando em minha direção.

--- Hey, ô! Onde que você pensa que vai? – perguntei, fazendo sinal para ele parar de andar.

--- Me trocar, oras...

--- Onde?

--- Aqui não tem exatamente um banheiro, não é, Lil? – ele sorriu maliciosamente; péssimo sinal. – Então, me troco em qualquer lugar. – e ele continuou a andar em minha direção.

--- Como assim? N-na minha f-frente? – perguntei, enquanto ele me enlaçava pela cintura.

--- Se assim você preferir. – disse, antes de me beijar.

Começou com um selinho, mas aos poucos ele foi aprofundando o beijo. E eu também, admito, enquanto fazia caricias na nuca dele. Ele tinha as mãos nos meus cabelos; depois passou para as costas, foi descendo, descendo... até que chegou vocês-sabem-onde! E o próximo barulho que ouviram em um raio de vários quilômetros, foi a minha _doce _mão atingindo em cheio o rosto de Tiago Potter.

_(risos)__  
__(Sirius): Caracas, Pontas. Você teve coragem de pegar nas, digamos, nádegas da Lil? Cara, você não tem amor à vida!__  
__(risos)__  
__(Lílian): Merlin, porque fui contar isso? Acho que me empolguei... SIRIUS BLACK, TE PROIBO DE REPETIR ISSO NOVAMENTE, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?!__  
__(Sirus): Acho que mesmo se fosse surdo ouviria a sua **suave **voz, Lil...__  
__(risos) _

Agora que eu já, infelizmente, comecei, vou terminar. O tarado do Potter, acreditem se quiserem, ainda me olhou como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, imagine! Euzinha aqui só me defendi do seu ataque. Como se não bastasse me agarrar e _me forçar _a beijá-lo.

--- NUNCA... MAIS... VOLTE... A... FAZER... ISSO... POTTER! – eu urrei, apontando para a cara dele.

--- Lílian, eu... – ele parecia não acreditar no que tinha feito e que estava sinceramente arrependido. Mas quem disse que isso me abala? Há, foi-se o tempo que eu achava que o Potter era inocente... – sinto muito! Mesmo! Eu não queria... na verdade, eu sempre quis. – ele concertou. – Mas não assim. Só quando você quiser também. Digamos... foi o calor do momento.

--- Ah, essa é a sua mais nova desculpa? – eu perguntei, descrente. – O calor do momento! Ora, Potter, faça-me o favor!

Eu dei as costas para ele e fui me trocar. Que fique claro que eu conjurei uma espécie de cômodo, bem seguro, quatro paredes azuis, uma porta. Está certo que ficou mais apertado do que eu pretendia, mas só o olhar do Potter que exprimia o mais profundo desejo de estar ao meu lado, valeu a pena pelo sufoco que eu passei para tirar e colocar as roupas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eu estava deitada, embrulhada no com o meu edredom. Pausa para um pequeno comentário: às vezes, quando nós vamos viajar com os amigos, a nossa mãe pega no nosso pé. Sabe as coisas do tipo: " Leva isso que vai precisar... leva aquilo que pode ser útil... se acontecer alguma coisa, isso vai servir!". Se você tem uma mãe assim, igual a minha, sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. E sabe como é chato esse tipo de comentário. Minha mãe me disse essas coisas há um dia atrás e hoje eu estou dando valor às palavras dela. Veja se você consegue entender... na minha mochila, têm: cobertores, comidas, bebidas, remédios, ou, no caso, varias poções... até revistas, caso eu ficasse entediada. Mãe _não existe _mesmo. Quem diria que aquilo que eu achava que eram um monte de baboseiras seriam realmente verdades?

O que seria se mim e do Potter agora sem essas coisas que ela teimou em colocar na minha mochila... mas chega de fazer agradecimento a minha mãe, ela nem está aqui. O fato é que quando eu estava enroladinha, tremendo de frio, o Potter chegou.

Eu estava na poltrona do motorista, que estava deitada. Ele sentou na do passageiro, bem do meu lado, e a deitou também.

--- Olá minha ruivinha. – ele disse, sorrindo. Aquele sorrisinho irritante já conhecido por todos.

_(Tiago): Ela realmente odeia meus sorrisos...__  
__(Liana): Ela odiava, caro Tiago... _

--- Boa noite, Potter. – eu disse, curta e grossa, dando as costas para ele.

--- Ainda está com raiva de mim, meu lírio?

Aff... eu já estava preparada para gritar, mas como não ia adiantar nada, eu conclui que era só acabar com o meu fôlego.

--- Imagina, Potter... você me agarra e pega em _certas _partes, não autorizadas... – mesmo sem olhá-lo, eu sabia que o Potter estava rolando de rir. – Na verdade, suas mãos não têm autorização para pegar em nenhuma parte do meu corpo, principalmente...MAIS DE QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ SORRINDO?! – eu exclamei, virando-me para ele, que já estava gargalhando.

E ele sorriu cinicamente na minha cara, como se eu não estivesse presente! Depois de alguns segundos, a coisa finalmente perdeu a graça e ele parou de sorrir. Também, pudera, já saiam até lagrimas dos seus olhos.

--- Nada não, Lil. – ele disse, me dando um selinho.

--- POTTER! – eu tornei a gritar.

--- Quê? – perguntou ele, divertido.

Eu olhei para o rosto dele. Sorria abertamente. Por mais estraga-prazeres que eu possa ser, eu não chego a ser malvada. E ele ficava tão bonitinho sorrindo...

--- Nada não, Potter. – eu disse, sorrindo também (não consegui resistir, oras... felicidade é contagiosa...) e dando um beijo no rosto dele. – Boa noite, Potter. – e dei-lhe as costas, mas não antes de poder ver ele passar a mão no lugar onde eu o havia beijado. Eu tinha esquecido como é bom deixar o Potter com cara de bobo.

Eu já estava com os olhos fechado quando eu o escutei me chamando de novo. Desse jeito, nós não íamos dormir nunca...

--- Minha ruivinha?

--- Fala, Potter. – eu disse, sem olhar para ele.

--- Eu te amo. – ele disse, límpido.

Por algum motivo que até agora eu não sei explicar, aquelas três palavras me tocaram fundo. Parecia que era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo para mim. Ou pelo menos a primeira vez que a sua voz pareceu sincera. Eu olhei para ele, que estava de olhos fechados, sorrindo. Eu fiz o mesmo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eu olhei no relógio. Quatro e meia da manhã. Ótimo! A melhor hora para se dormir e eu aqui, olhos abertos e com uma bela de uma insônia. Ainda estou de costas para o Potter. A posição não é lá das mais confortáveis, mas a mais segura possível... creio eu. Escuto um suspiro... será o Potter? Obvio, não é, Lílian, sua anta... não tinha mais ninguém lá.

--- Lily? – ele me chama.

--- Que foi, Potter? – eu não ia encará-lo, não ia encará-lo...

--- Você está acordada?

Aí. Pergunta como essa, acho que nem a Petúnia seria capaz de fazer. Eu não me contive e olhei para ele.

--- Sinceramente, Potter, o que você acha? – perguntei, me apoiando no meu braço e com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_(risos)__  
__(Sirius): Tiago, meu amigo, cada vez que eu penso que você não pode falar na mais idiota, você se supera... chega a ser espantoso! __  
__(Tiago): Eu sei quem é idiota aqui, Sirius... e outra: ela poderia estar muito bem dormindo...__  
__(Remo): Pontas, que tipo de pessoa fala dormindo?__  
__(Liana): Um sonâmbulo, por exemplo...__  
__(Melina): A Lia tá certa, gente...ou pelo menos, não está completamente errada...__  
__(Lílian): Mas o Tiago sabe perfeitamente que eu não sou e nunca fui sonâmbula... O número de vezes que ele invadiu o dormitório feminino...__  
__(Remo): Agora só falta o Pontas dizer que a Lil poderia ter se tornado sonâmbula exatamente naquela noite.__  
__(Tiago): É uma opção...__  
__(risos)__  
__(Sirius): Sem comentários..._

--- Você está acordada, não é? – ele repetio, sorrindo amarelo.

Eu respirei fundo... bem fundo... _Daí-me paciência, meu Merlin..._. Dei um leve tapa da testa dele.

--- Potter, essa sua descoberta com certeza te daria Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe. – disse, revirando os olhos.

--- Quer parar de gracinhas? Isso não combina muito com você... – ele disse, todo ofendido. Oras, pergunta idiota, tolerância zero!

--- É só parar de perguntar o obvio. – eu falei, dando de ombros.

--- Eu tô com insônia. – ele disse, no que eu murmurei um _Eu também... _- Você tem noção de que horas são?

--- Quatro e meia...

--- E porque você não está dormindo? – perguntou ele; coisa típica de gente que está tentando puxar assunto...

--- Pelo mesmo motivo que você também não está... – eu disse, simplesmente. Não estava muito a fim de bater papo em plena madrugada...

--- Eu acho que não...

--- Então tá. – já que ele não ia ficar calado, decidir deixar a conversa rolar. Ajeitei a poltrona, para que ficasse na posição normal. – Me diz porque eu você está acordado...

--- Porque – ele também ajeitou a sua poltrona, nos deixando lado a lado. – Eu queria falar com você. – ele pegou na minha mão.

Sabia! Aí tinha coisa... eu devia ter virado as costas e tentado dormir, mesmo que tivesse que ignorar ele, deixá-lo falando sozinho. Agora, lá estávamos nós, o maior clima de novo. E isso, de uns tempos para cá, não estava terminando em coisa boa...

--- Fala o quê, Tiago? – perguntei, cuidadosa.

--- Bom, eu queria saber se você já pensou...

--- Se eu já pensei em quê? – ops! Não era para eu ter perguntado...

--- Agora é você que está perguntando o obvio, minha linda... – eu me tremi por dentro quando ele disse isso.

--- Estou? – perguntei, me fazendo de desentendida.

--- É claro que eu estou perguntando se você já pensou sobre nós. – ele pegou minhas mãos e as beijou. Ai, ai... será que eu resisto? – Você vai me dar uma chance, meu lírio?

--- Bom... – eu respirei fundo; não queria ter mais uma daquelas crises de perturbação que eu costumo ter quando falo com o Potter. – Sinceramente, Tiago...

Eu já estava preparada para inventar uma enorme mentira ou para falar a verdade de uma vez por todas, quando nós escutamos um barulho. Mas não foi um barulhinho qualquer... foi uma coisa ensurdecedora! Eu pude ver uns lampejos de varias cores passarem longe... bruxos, aqui?

Tiago me olhou assustado. Acho que se assustou mais do que eu, mas manteve a pose de _maroto corajoso que nada teme _.

--- O que diachos foi isso? – ele perguntou, olhando a floresta as suas costas.

--- Eu não sei! – eu disse, já me tremendo toda, dessa vez, decididamente não era por causa do contato corporal com o Potter. – Droga! E agora, que eu não tenho minha varinha?

--- Não sei, oras. E a minha, você viu? – ele perguntou, olhando o banco de trás do carro, que estava cheio de coisas. – Acho melhor eu achar logo. – e começou a jogar varias coisa para cima, procurando a tal varinha.

Eu o observei totalmente perplexa.

--- Varinha? Varinha, Potter?

--- É Lílian, varinha... a minha, por exemplo, é feita de magno, 28 centímetros, bem flexível...

--- Eu sei o que é uma varinha, Potter! – eu ouvia, entendia, mas não acreditava. – Mas... mas... ah, não me diga que você está com a sua varinha aí?!

--- Beleza, eu não digo... – ele disse, sem dar a mínima para mim.

--- Potter, você... VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A SUA VARINHA AÍ?

--- Você pediu para eu não dizer... – ele respondeu, erguendo o cenho.

--- TIAGO POTTER!

--- Tá, tá, não precisa gritar... – ele colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. – Estou com a minha varinha sim e... ah, olha ela li. – ele disse, apontando para o piso do carro. – Lil, você achou mesmo que eu sairia de casa sem a minha varinha? – ele perguntou, voltando para o banco da frente.

--- E porque você não me disse? – eu perguntei, ainda sem acreditar no que via e ouvia.

--- Porque você não me perguntou. – ele reparou a feição assassina que apareceu no meu rosto. – Sério! Você só disse que tinha perdido a sua varinha, não perguntou se eu estava com a minha... alias, acho melhor você recuperar logo a sua... – ele saiu do carro e, do lado de fora, apontou para o céu. – ACCIO VARINHA DA LÍLIAN!

Em pouco segundos eu vi a minha varinha voar, não sei de onde, direto para a mão já estendida do Potter.

--- Toma aí teu pedacinho de madeira. – ele a jogou para mim. – E não precisa agradecer, ok? – e piscou o olho, discretamente, e saiu andando.

--- É salgueiro e... espera aí, Potter! – eu o chamei, seguindo-o.

--- Onde que a senhorita pensa que vai? – ele me perguntou, como se fosse um ser superior.

Taí uma das milhares coisas que me conseguem deixar injuriada da vida. Essa mania que os homens têm de ser acharam melhores que nós, mulheres. O Potter era o chefe dessa mania... qualquer coisa que eu queria fazer, ele fazia por mim, como se eu não fosse dotada de braços e pernas tão capazes quanto os dele.

--- Investigar de onde vieram esses barulhos. – disse, tentando manter a calma, no que ele me olhou com uma cara como se tivesse ouvido algum absurdo.

--- Ah, não vai, não. – disse, ainda com aquele ar ´´eu-sou-o-dono-da-situação´´.

--- Potter, eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão; estou apenas lhe comunicando de que eu vou ver de onde vieram esses lampejos. – disse, o mais autoritária possível.

Ele revirou os olhos.

--- Vai adiantar discutir?

--- Não mesmo. – eu afirmei.

--- Beleza. – ele respirou fundo, como se pensasse: _Se não tem jeito... _. – Agora...

--- Eu ainda não acabei, Potter.

--- Não?

--- Não. – eu o encarei profundamente. – Porque você não me falou que estava com a sua varinha aí? Você me viu ficar louca aqui e permaneceu calado, mesmo sabendo que nós não precisávamos ter dormido aqui. Acho que tenho o direito de saber o porquê.

--- Foi exatamente por isso. – ele disse, de cabeça baixa.

--- Por isso o quê? – será se ele morreria se falasse às coisas claramente uma vez na vida?

--- Por isso que eu não te contei. – ele continuou, ainda olhando para os pés. – Eu queria ficar sozinho com você... – mesmo de cabeça baixa, eu o vi corar. Tiago Potter, corando? Hum... – Eu queria, não sei, tentar reparar meus erros, não sei... só que com esse acidente eu vi a oportunidade perfeita para te conquistar. – e olhou para mim.

Nesse momento, eu normalmente gritaria. Oras, o Potter nos havia prendido ali de propósito! Há essa hora, nos poderíamos estar andando na praia, todos juntos, nos divertindo. Mas não... estávamos no meio do nada, com algum maluco soltando lampejos por aí.

Mas por algum motivo eu não consegui gritar, espernear, xingar, bater e outros derivados. Eu só conseguia ver aquele garoto, se postando a mim, imensamente sincero. Eu peguei no seu queixo e fiz com que me encarasse.

--- E se... e se eu disser que você conseguiu... o que você diria? – perguntei, completamente comovida.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

--- Eu consegui? – perguntou, descrente.

--- Você diria isso? – perguntei, sorrindo.

--- Não! – ele se apressou em corrigir. – Eu diria, bem, eu com certeza diria... ABAIXA!

Mais um lampejo verde, só que dessa vez vinha em nossa direção. Isso já estava ficando comum demais... só que eu não o vi, pois antes de nos atingir, o Potter pulou na minha frente e nos caímos no chão, ele por cima de mim.

--- Mas que diabos foi isso? – perguntamos, em uníssono.

Continua...

**(N/A)**: Agradecendo a todos os coments e pedindo mais!!!ahuahu... Agora, gente, é impressão minha, ou eu parei no climax da fic???ahuahu... sei que sou má... mas se eu não fizer isso, vocês não comentam!!! Então, façam a sua parte que farei a minha, ok???? Beijosss!!!

**(N/B)**:

Olá!!!!

Que capitulo, hein?!?! A Nina, cada vez mais, está se superando!  
Deixando eu e vocês aqui, na espera, aguniadas querendo saber o que  
vai acontecer. E, exclusivamente nesse capitulo, ela nos deixou tudo  
isso e mais um pouco. Que poder, viu?! ;D

Bom, espero que gostem e galera: Comentem e votem!!!! Vocês não sabe o  
quanto é gratificante para a autora e até mesmo pra beta, abrir a  
página e dar de cara com um monte de comentários pedindo mais! Isso  
estimula!!!!!

Beijossss

Emmy 


End file.
